


To the Moon and Back

by GoNEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Character Death, Post Mpreg, Post-Marineford, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: After the death of both his father and lover Marco must do whatever he can to protect his son, his last reminder of Ace.





	1. Chapter 1

_Come on baby with me_  
We’re gonna fly away from here  
Come on baby with me  
We’re gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and back_

**-Taylor Swift Roan**

The death of his father and lover left a hallow feeling in Marco’s chest, he was the first commander of the most dangerous pirate crew to cross the seas, the first mate of Whitebeard the most powerful man in the world and yet was useless to save his Pops and lover, he was pathetic because his strength couldn’t help protect Ace, he was a failure and let his family down.

He couldn’t do anything to save them, so many lives lost, and Marco could do anything to help them. While they all knew the risks and dangers of going to Marinford that didn’t mean they had to lose so many lives of their family as well as their allies.

Marco should have been able to save them, he was 1st commander, the 1st mate and he failed them all. He couldn’t do anything to stop both Ace from going after Teach or stopping Akainu from killing him.

Seeing Ace being impale with Akainu’s magma covered fist shattered Marco’s soul, he could feel his heart breaking into pieces as he witnessed the death of his lover.

However, no matter how much it killed him his pain will be nothing compare to Luffy’s.

The young captain’s earth shattering screams was the scariest thing Marco has ever heard…those weren’t screams of pain, they were screams of a boy who’s seen to much and lost his entire world in a matter of seconds.

It was enough to snap Marco out of his shock and save Ace’s little brother. He may have failed his father and Ace, but he will not fail Luffy.

He and the rest of his crew where able to save him and send him to Trafalgar Law, another super nova who was known as the Surgeon of Death.

He hoped that he would save Luffy if not Marco would have no problem killing him himself.

The war was ended by Shanks who in turn took care of burying both Ace and Whitebeard.

Shanks asked Marco what he will do…Marco thought about it while a part of him wished to join his father and brother he knew he needed to do something else.

“I think…I’m going to stay here,” he said looking at the island, Pops home and resting place along with Ace.

“And raised Edward here,”

Shanks looked at Marco and nodded his head in understanding.

“If you need anything, let me know okay? I want to do whatever I can to protect my last living relative,”

Marco looked at Shanks and knew he would do whatever he can to protect his little boy.

“Thank you,”

“Where is he anyways?”

“With his grandmother,”

Shanks looked at Marco with confusion, as far as he was concern neither Marco’s or Ace’s mom was alive.

Marco looked Shanks and smiled.

“He’s in the East Blue, with Dadan.

**East Blue**

Dadan entered her home, Garp being here anger her, he could have saved Ace, could have done something, anything to save Ace.

She didn’t want to understand his situation, didn’t even want to think about his side of the story. Ace was family he should have been rescued long before his execution.

But he didn’t do that instead he stood by and watched as they murder Ace while Luffy was left broken and alone.

Garp didn’t know where he was and she hoped and pray he never did. After what he did, or what he didn’t do he didn’t deserve to be anywhere near Luffy.

“Grandma?” a soft tiny voice called out to her.

Dadan rushed to the room and saw a small four-year-old boy rubbing his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes stare into her brown orbs.

“Edward,” tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to the small boy and wrapped him in her arms.

Portgas D. Edward was a beautiful little boy, he was the spitting image of his father Ace with the exception of his hair being blond and his eyes being the purest blue that Dadan has ever seen.

When she first met the boy she thought he would be a nightmare like Ace, but it turned out he was an angel, well not really he was still a bit mischievous but it was as crazy as Ace when he was a kid. Still, Dadan fell in love with the boy and was happy to take care of him.

And then Marinford happened, the death of Ace happened, Garp coming to stay happened.

Dadan held onto the boy, Garp didn’t know about Edward, Ace didn’t want to tell the old man until he capture Teach but it didn’t happened, instead Garp was kept in the dark and knew next to nothing about the small boy and Dadan plan to keep it that way.

She refused to lose another member of her family.

Losing Sabo killed her, losing Ace nearly destroyed her; she could go through losing someone else which is why she hoped and pray that nothing happened to Luffy.

Luffy and Edward where all she had left in the world and she will not be burying another son or a grandson at a young age.

She held onto Edward as tight as she could sending a silent prayer that the boy was always safe and happy.


	2. Portgas D. Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👻🦇🕷🕸☠💀🎃 HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!!! 👻🦇🕷🕸☠💀🎃 here is chapter 2 of To the Moon and Back ^^ thank you all who reviewed and gave this story kudos you guys are amazing and I hope you guys love this chapter ^^

Edward was a child of the sea; his grandfather would always tell him that. He would comment on how Edward was just like the sea; calm and soothing a peaceful sight to behold but when anger would become a deadly storm, destroying everything in its path. The first three years of his life he lived on his grandfather’s ship enjoying everything that the sea has to offer. His uncles, aunts, and parents would always tell him the joys that the sea gave them, the warmth the sun offered, and most importantly the freedom they felt whenever they were out to sea. Edward enjoy listening to their tales, loved hearing their stories about adventures, the places the visited and the dangers they survived

Being out to sea meant living life to the fullest, exploring new worlds, facing dangers that no one would ever want to face, and more importantly being free. Edward wanted a life like that, full of adventure excitement and most of all freedom.

He wanted to be free like his parents, have a family like his grandfather, and become the next pirate king after his uncle of course yes Edward wanted the same freedom his family had…no one ever told him that freedom was a lie and that it came with a price…

Not only was he a chilld of the sea but he was also the child of two powerful pirates and his grandfather was the strongest man in the world.

His papa was the first commander of his grandfather’s crew and his daddy was the second commander both had cool super powers that could turn the world to ashes but would never let their flames hurt him. Instead they would use them to protect him from all the harm in the world.

The two would always tell him stories of their adventures and all the treasures they have found it made Edward want to go to sea and become a pirate like his parents.

His Daddy would always smile brightly whenever he said that while his Papa would just hug and squeeze him and call him his greatest treasure. It made both parents and his Grandfather smile with pride whenever Edward would tell him he wanted to be a great captain like his grandfather.

But in order to do that he needed to become stronger first and train as hard as his daddy did when he was his age.

Exploring the woods was Edward’s favorite thing to do. His grandmother would tell him how his daddy and his daddy’s brothers would come to these woods and explore it while also training in it.

He loved playing with the animals and also practicing his powers, it turned out that if both partners have devil fruits their offspring could inherit one or both of their parents, sometimes even a power similar to theirs.

Edward was able to inherit both of his parent’s powers…minus the ability to turn into a bird like papa but he could heal himself from harm as well as turn himself into fire.

He was getting better with them, of course his grandmother always told him to be careful and not draw attention to himself.

She never let him go to the village, when asked why she would tell him that right now wasn’t the best time for everyone to know about him, she said that they will surprise everyone when Daddy and Papa came back.

He hoped they came back faster, he really wanted to see everyone at the village and play with the other kids.

At the moment Edward was trying to do the fire fist the move that made his daddy famous. He hoped that he could do it before he and papa came and get him and surprise his parents.

Edward pulled his tiny fist back and shouted,

“Fire fist!” aiming his little hand out and shooting flames out, they weren’t strong like daddy’s, but they were pretty like papa’s.

He smiled when he saw that his flames have gotten a little stronger when he saw the tree’s trunk become a darker color than it originally was.

“Yes!”

Edward was going to try it again when he heard a sobbing sound.

Was someone here? No, grandma Dadan told him no one was stupid enough to come to these woods, so why was he hearing someone crying?

Walking to the sound Edward came across a man who was sitting down in front of his daddy’s treehouse that he built with his brothers crying.

Why was he crying? And more importantly, why was here in the forest?

“I’m sorry Roger, I’m sorry Rouge, Ace…ACE! Damnit brat! Why couldn’t you just live! Why didn’t you accept to become a warlord when they asked you to! Why?! Why?! WHY?!”

Edward watch with sadness as the old man punch the ground each time he spoke. He seemed so sad, not to mention he said his daddy’s name. Did…did something happened to Daddy?

“Umm…excuse me mister?”

The man turned to look at him and as soon as his eyes landed on him he looked like he seen a ghost.

“Ace…?”

“That’s my daddy’s name,” Edward said with a small smile on his tiny face.

“Do you know my daddy?”

Garp stared at the little boy before him…he looked so much like Ace minus the hair and eyes, hell the hair and eyes were the same shade as…no…realization drawn to him as he put two and two together _him and MARCO! _When the hell did that happened?!

He knew Ace and Marco were in a relationship, but he did not knew that they had a kid together…no…no…no…NO!

If Sengeku or worse Akainu found out about him they would kill him! They thought they ended Roger’s bloodline by killing the son of the Pirate King, they did not know that Ace had a child…which means…Roger’s bloodline is still alive!

Without thinking Garp reached for the boy and pulled him in his arms and cried. He already lost two of his grandsons, but he was not going to lose his great-grandson, he was not going to let anyone kill him! He failed Roger and Rouge, he failed to protect Ace, and he failed to spare Luffy from pain, but he was not going to fail this little boy.

He would do everything and anything to protect his great-grandson, and if that meant going against orders, he would do it without hesitation.

“Umm…mister-“

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Both D. men turned to see Dadan glaring at them or more specifically at Garp. Before Garp could say anything Dadan raised her club and hit him as hard as she could!

Edward watch as the old man fell hard to the ground, before he could ask if he was okay Dadan snatched him up and ran as quickly as she could to her house.

“Dadan wait!”

Dadan didn’t listen she just ran as fast as she could with Edward in her arms.

Edward was confused, why was grandma taking him away from that man? Was he a bad man? Grandma, Grandpa, Papa, and Daddy told him that there were bad men who wouldn’t like him because of who his daddy is.

Maybe he was a bad man since he scared Grandma, but if he was why was he crying and asking for forgiveness and crying for Daddy?

They reached the house in record time, Dadan placed him down,

“Edward, go to your secret place and stay there until I come get you,”

“Okay Grandma,” he didn’t ask any questions, he could see his grandma was afraid of that man. He didn’t know why that man scared her but if he could put fear in one of the strongest women, he knew then he must be a bad guy.

Edward ran to his secret room, the one his parents built for him to hide if he was ever in danger.

Dadan watched as her little grandson ran to his secret room before she turned and locked the door to her house. It might be a useless attempt since she knew Garp could easily destroy the door with his bare hand but even so, she was going to do whatever she could to protect her little boy.

Grabbing her club, as she waited patiently for Garp to come barging through the door like he did in the past.

Garp arrived at the house and to say he was nervous was an understatement.

In the past he would just barge in and start giving everyone in that house a fist of love but that was before…before everything went south.

Taking a deep breath Garp approached the house, he could feel his heart beat accelerating wondering if he should just break the door down.

_“No, I shouldn’t besides if I want her to let me near my great-grand brat then I should approach this with a delicate matter,”_

Taking a deep breath Garp raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“Dadan, it’s-“

“Go away!”

“Dadan please, let me-“

“You didn’t save Ace! You didn’t bother to protect him or Luffy! If you think I’m going to let you anywhere near _him _then think again!”

“Dadan! Please I’m-“

“You care more about your duty then you do your family! What will happen if they capture him huh? What if they want to kill him like they did his father?! You would just stand by and let it happen again!”

“NO! Dadan I won’t let it happen not this time! I’ll-“

“YOU GOT MY SON KILLED! He may not have been my son by blood, but he was still _MY SON!_ You let them kill him! You let LUFFY watched as they took away his brother! Two of my boys are gone! I…I couldn’t protect Sabo…I couldn’t save Ace but like hell would I let you harm Luffy or Edward!”

Garp stared at the door and could hear Dadan’s sobs it was then that he realized something, something that both he and Makino have foolishly ignored.

She was wrong…she said Luffy was suffering more than anyone but seeing her tears, hearing her cries Garp knew deep down that she was suffering just as much as Luffy, she raised Ace. She took care of him and was there for him throughout his entire childhood, she may have hated him at first but if he had to guess Dadan grew to love Ace and she saw him, Sabo, and Luffy as her boys. Losing one killed her, losing another is destroying her and she was doing everything she could to protect her last one along with her surrogate grandson.

She was their mother; she may have been forced to raise the boys but she still did her best took care of them and made sure they were safe.

She loved them and knowing that she lost Ace had her wanting to do whatever she could to protect Luffy and the little boy, Edward. If Garp had to guess Ace named him after Whitebeard.

Then he remembers one of their last conversations how Ace claimed only Whitebeard as his father and not Roger, so yeah it was most likely Ace that named the boy.

Taking a deep breath Garp sat down and waited until Dadan calmed down, he hated himself for what he had done, for not doing anything to save Ace, but she had to understand. She had to know he had no choice, he was caught between doing what he thought was right and what the world believed was right which is why he retired so that if something like Marineford happened again he could save Luffy without facing the consequences sure he still had ties to the Marines but the only ties he had was to train the new recruits other than that Garp was more than welcome to do whatever he pleased.

He had to let Dadan know that, that he was free-not really but still had enough freedom to save and protect Luffy and now his great-grandson should they ever get capture by the Marines.

He sat down and waited for her tears to stop but something told Garp he would be waited for a long, long time before she ran out of tears.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Despite what everyone thinks Blackbeard did not want to turn Ace in, if anything he wanted to protect him and the little brat of his.

If he would have only joined his crew then maybe he would still be alive, he would be right here beside him along with little Edward.

He would admit it that it killed him to see his commander lying on the ground as he took his final breath and left this world behind.

He hated himself for he partially blamed himself that his commander died, but if only he had listen to him and joined his crew than none of this would have happened. It didn’t matter though; he may have gotten his commander killed but he be damn if he let anything happen to little Edward.

He may be part Marco but the little boy was still a part of Ace, he looked a lot like Ace the only difference were his eyes and hair color other than that he was the spitting image of his commander.

Which is why he and his crew were heading to Foosha Village where he knew the little boy was at. If he can get to him before Marco, he can take the boy far away from the rest of the Whitebeards and protect him a hell of a lot better than his former crew.

If his good for nothing old crew got both Ace and Whitebeard killed who’s to say they wouldn’t do the same for little Edward.

Not to mention that his commander’s grandfather was Garp, the Great Hero of The Marines. If he finds out about Edward…the thought alone scared the Blackbeard Captain that he shouted at his navigator to go faster.

He needed to get to Foosha Village as fast as possible, if any marine spotted the boy they would turn him in.

No, Teach would not let harm come to that boy, he would do whatever is necessary to protect him and he will be damn if Marco, Luffy, or anyone else got in the way, looking at his hand he saw that he had Whitebeard’s devil fruit, at the moment he did not want to eat it, he wanted to save it till he got to Foosha village so that he could kill Marco with the same power that once protected him and his siblings.

Taking a deep breath Teach put the fruit away in one of his treasure chests, making sure to keep it under lock and key.

After all, if his sources were correct then Marco should be heading towards Foosha Village as well and that’s where he’ll make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp love it, hate it, tell me what you think 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: go_n_ef  
and on Instagram: _gonef_


	3. #BlackLivesMatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will update on Saturday please read the note

Hello everyone, I know I was supposed to update today and I was also going to update Battle for the Ocean’s Hearts as a surprised gift however do to recent events I felt that today was not the right time to do so.

Instead I want to take this moment to inform you guys on what is going on and what we nonblacks/non black of color can do to help.

As many of you know George Flyod was murdered due to police brutality along with Tony McDade a black trans man, Breonna Taylor a black woman, Sean Reed, Nina Pop a black trans woman, and so many other black people.

The time for change is now, not tomorrow, not later, not next week NOW !!!

If you can’t protest but want to help here are some links that can help you,

<https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/>

**Credits to @greekgods on Tumblr for this next piece if you guys want to read the rest follow them I only copied a few things from them**

Bail Funds

  1. **[bail fund google doc](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fdocument%2Fd%2F1fb2cioBcCO47L_oGPsjdGVWDAc3RTHU2tIpDtekWKs0%2Fmobilebasic&t=ZGQ3ZmU0ZmJkNmUzY2VlMDgxNzZiODM5NTNhYWM4NGY0MzY4M2UwYSw3ODI4ODE5Njk3MjU3YmRmZDRmNGRiMzM5Mjk1ZDcxMzMxMjZmMWJm) **(also includes lawyers for protestors)
  2. [**national bail fund network**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.communityjusticeexchange.org%2Fnbfn-directory&t=NjQzODk1NzVlMDBhNWMyZGExOThmNTBhZTU2NmU0MTk4Zjc4MzhmMiw0Y2RiMmJiNzE2NjgyM2VhODUwNDE4NzBmY2E0ODUzYTk2Yjg3MTM1) (directory of community bail funds)
  3. **[community bail funds masterpost](https://monolidd.tumblr.com/post/619604954408157184/community-bail-funds)** by [@keplercryptids](https://keplercryptids.tumblr.com/)
  4. **[resistance funds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1ZIvDZpHqvNZkf8dGFXVjfk-Wq0Y9FTG410NJbH_8K8M%2Fhtmlview%3Fusp%3Dsharing%26pru%3DAAABcpAc4Dg%2AcYJxUo6HcnOGdvBB3ON_jg&t=ZmNlNjMwOWFmNTRiY2EyZWI1ZjRjMDM2ZGJmOGEwOWFlOTNlYmQ3Yiw2NzkyMGI0NWRjZDc3NTdjYjQwMDk2NzVlNTQxYzkwMThhODM5ZmJm)** (google sheets; lists bail funds around the country)
  5. **[nationwide bail funds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsecure.actblue.com%2Fdonate%2Fbail_funds_george_floyd&t=MjUyM2U2MDNlZThmNzdmZmI0ZWQxZDkxMGEyMzE5ZjMxYTQyZTY2Ziw3YWQxYmI4ODEzY2I1MDEwOWU0ZjIxODZjNDRkZjE0N2UxNTViNDA4)** (split a donation to the bail funds listed on the linked page with a single transaction)
  6. **[atlanta bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Factionnetwork.org%2Ffundraising%2Fsupport-justiceforgeorgefloyd-protesters-in-atlanta&t=YmM0YWJhMzJiYjQ3ZTk5MDU3YTdlNGZjM2YzODhjNTg4MDZmYTU4OSw2ZDE2ZTg0NGM5YzAyNTBiZjU2NjQ3NzkyOTAzNGFmZDQ5ZDVmZmUw)**
  7. **[brooklyn bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbrooklynbailfund.org%2Fdonation-form&t=NzI5MDRlM2ZmMmRjMWY3OGI3NTM2M2RlZDg0NmViZDEwZjRhY2RlMSw4YjBmZGU4NjZhM2QwNWUzYWMyOWMyMjRhOWE3OWQ0ZDVlNTAxNjY3)**
  8. **[colorado freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffundly.com%2Fcoloradofreedom&t=NTg5Y2I5NDI4NmVjMTFmM2Q2ZjViOGJjZDkyYjdhMjMyYzlmMjM5NCw1MWRkOThmMDk1ZDk1NmQyMzBlZTE5NjRjNjdjNTg2ZTFmZmEwMTBh)**
  9. **[columbus freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.me%2Fcolumbusfreedomfund&t=YjM5YmJkYWJmZGE2MTUxODU0MDQxZDM2MTlmMmM0ZDA4OGFlMDA5NCw4MzllNDRlYTRjYjdlMDcwM2RhYmExODc2N2MyNmRkMGI1OTNiOTk3)**
  10. **[houston chapter of black lives matter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.me%2Fblmhou&t=MTM2Y2JkMzI1MzhhN2IyMmY4ZDUwYzIxM2M5YTRlNTI2NGUyZThkOCw2YWQyMzU1M2Y0ZWQ1MjFiYzk4MThjOWNjNTg0MWI5MGY4NWE1MDli)**
  11. **[liberty fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.classy.org%2Fgive%2F204448%2F%23%21%2Fdonation%2Fcheckout&t=OTNhNDU0ZTEyZDRkYmJkMGYwODUzYmY5M2ZjZGIwY2NmNjY4MWQwYiw0ZjUxZWU5YzYzZmJjMjkyMTBjMjMzZTBlYTBhZTRhYjU1NzcyYmM1)** (nyc based; focuses services on people from low-income communities)
  12. **[los angeles freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gofundme.com%2Ff%2Fpeoples-city-council-ticket-fund&t=YTIxNTAyMjQ2MzMyNzY2Y2Q5Y2FhOTkyMDUyZjU0MWJlZjgzZDJlNSxkMzdmYWQ3MTkxYjczMzc4MzBlNGY4YzhjMDlkNDhhM2NkMzZjMmI0)**
  13. **[louisville community fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Factionnetwork.org%2Ffundraising%2Flouisville-community-bail-fund%2F&t=NzcxMjVkMWY5NzBhMTQ0NWU5YTA1ZmEwZDEwM2IzNTMzMzdhYTEyYSw4MzllYTNmNjNkYjVmNzhkMGE1ZWVkYWE0NDM5ZDBjMDlhODcwZWM0)**
  14. **[massachusetts bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.massbailfund.org%2Fabout.html&t=Y2Y2YWQ2N2JlYTMyMDQzMmRmY2MyNGIwNzI4M2RhYmZhOWU5ZGMzNiwwNTRhMzE3MDVkYmMyNzI5ZjY0ZjcxMDYxY2Y1OTBjNGQxNDZlMDM5)**
  15. **[minnesota freedom fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fminnesotafreedomfund.org%2Fdonate&t=ZWU0ZWNhM2MwNWNhNWQyYjRkNzFhZmZhYmI4MTBiZDA1YzBjN2YwZSxlMGM0NTIwZGZhZjMwMjk0M2VmNDM0MWYwZDFkMzk2OTk1Yzk1MzQy)** (as of may 30, 2020, they are encouraging people to donate elsewhere since they have raised enough money; as of may 29, 2020, they do _not_ have a venmo, as some fraudulent accounts have been claiming, [source](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FMNFreedomFund%2Fstatus%2F1266550293157892100%3Fs%3D20&t=YjJmNGFiMmQwYzhhY2I4OTBiYThmM2QzYjNkMGM5NWQzYWMzMWZmMyw3ZTU4ZDZlNTEyOWQ2ODUyNjc5ODQ0Yjg5Y2NiNzAxMDk1ZjhjOGNj))
  16. **[philadelphia bail out fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.phillybailout.com%2Fdonate.html&t=NmUwYWJlNzVlYTVhNDQ1MWYwMzMwZmRhZTU2OGVkYjNkYWFkYmZiNCw4ODdmNDNiN2M4YzQ0ZjA3MDdlYTY5YmJkYzcwMDU4OWU2ZjZmOWI0)**
  17. **[richmond bail fund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Frvabailfund.org%2Fdonate&t=YTNkMDNmOGZiNDgxZWFkNmRmZWNlNDQ2MGY2OTYwMjA2ZDljNmQ0OSxiZTYwYjU2OGEwODYzZWFlM2RkMTI0MTljZTA1NDFjYWY1OTFkNGVk)**

**MORE PLACES TO DONATE**

note: more links are listed in the masterposts below.

  1. **[northstar health collective](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.northstarhealthcollective.org%2Fdonate&t=YzExODg5YmE2OTk1YjJiNTRhMjYxNzBlYjU1ZjA5N2U1MThmODY0YSxhM2UxY2Y2YTkxMTQzY2ZjYjg2YzczNTRiM2E0MjAxMzNmOTZjMDRi)** (healthcare and medical aid for people on the front lines)
  2. **[reclaim the block](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsecure.everyaction.com%2Fzae4prEeKESHBy0MKXTIcQ2&t=NjU3MWM2NmFjZjM1YWQxNTc3ZGU5YjgzNDhjMjQ3MTg3NDgzNzMxNyxiN2E0ZTdlM2I5OWU1ZTM2OTJkODZlNGFjNGJiNTliZDkwYzE2NDMy)** (aims to redistribute police funding to help the minneapolis community)
  3. **[twin cities dsa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.com%2Fdonate%2F%3Ftoken%3D06EzqMSwuhLJLo7gmIfozoTEQ6fHjzyu_YNMDabhWwbAT8xNEDw_QSLnqDWnYjRcgJjcUG%26country.x%3DUS%26locale.x%3DUS&t=ZTI4ZjhmMDU4MDhmMGUxODBmZTA2NGYzODliN2U1MzgyZDk3YWM5NywyMWM1ODdiNzAyYWRkOTU2NjJiZmM1MzBmOTBkMTYyMTFmMTVmNzUz)** (provides fresh groceries and hot meals to people in minneapolis)

Resources

  1. **[resources and tools regarding racism and anti-blackness](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1bUJrgX8vspyy7YttiEC2vD0DawrpPYiZs94V0ov7qZQ%2Fhtmlview&t=N2QzNThhMWZlNTgwMmEyNWQ1MmNhZjM5ZjcxMTU1MmZjNGZmNWFhNCwyZjFlODQ4ODBkOGNiNGVkYTg2NzMyZGU2Y2EzOTJmOTlmYWNhNTIy) **(google sheets compilation)
  2. **[readings on society, racism, the prison system, etc.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fthebryreed%2Fstatus%2F1266071139115241473&t=M2RlOTIyMTZjNzQ5MDUxYjI4MmRmMTFmNzQwZTQxZTQ2MGJmNThjOSw5OTVhMjZlMTY5MTVkMmNjNmQ2ODAzYzAyNzNlNGQwZGQzOWQzNDZj)** (twitter thread)
  3. **[“where do we go after ferguson?”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nytimes.com%2F2014%2F11%2F30%2Fopinion%2Fsunday%2Fwhere-do-we-go-after-ferguson.html&t=MmM0ZTgxM2JmYmUyZjlhNDM0NTFlNGU1ZGE0Y2YxZTc1YjY0MTdiZCxkMTllZGUzMDgzYmU0NGRhMTk3Y2VkZTg5MjY2YTE5MTk5ZTIwZWQw)** by michael eric dyson
  4. [**official black lives matter website**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fblacklivesmatter.com%2F&t=YTg5NjY1MGQ2ZmZmMmE3M2U5MjcxMzM1YjhkYzZkMmJhZmJlY2MwOCxiOTk3NjA2M2E5MjEwMDY4NDBiZmEzNzM0NzIyM2RhNzhhM2RmNWU2)

other things you can do

if you cant donate watch this youtube video without skipping any of the ads

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM>

ALSO VOTE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD VOTE !!!

<https://8cantwait.org/>

And one more thing, I have a fair amount of followers on Tumblr as well as a subscribers here on AO3 so I wish to use my platform out by showcasing black fanfic writers, if you wish to send me a link to your fanfics via tumblr or on here and I will post them up on Tumblr and my Instagram.

It can be from any fandom and any pairing or self insert fics and I will be glad to share them with my followers

Please to all my black readers and fellow writers stay safe as well as everyone else stay safe and be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: go-n-ef  
Instagram: go-n-ef


	4. Please and thank you

> Not an update but an important request also I will delete this soon ^^

To everyone who's ever read a fic of mine can you please drop your @'s for me

tomorrow is a special day for me and I wanna add every name who's ever read my stories to a cute little project that I'm doing ^^

Please and thank you ^^


End file.
